Address indicators and emergency indicators are useful to solve many different problems. For example, sometimes it is desirable to signal someone in another room regarding a medical emergency. Hospitals have specific systems to perform this function, often referred to as a call button. It is desirable to have alternative means to indicate an alarm, particularly in non-hospital locations such as a residence.
As another example, finding a residence, particularly in the dark, can be difficult. Often address numbers are in an area that has no light. Even when the area has a light, the light may not be on. Normally being unable to find a residence is an inconvenience. Sometimes it can be life threatening. Emergency personnel can be called to a residence where there is no one to direct them to the premises.
Better illumination of residential address signs is desirable. Many different illuminated address signs have been sold. A recently popular address sign uses multiple light emitting diodes to illuminate house digits as a series of dots. Unfortunately, this type of sign is not visually pleasing.
There have also been many attempts to produce flashing indicators that are activated by the dialling of an emergency telephone number. Some of these indicators have been incorporated into residential address signs. Unfortunately, there continues to be room to improve upon the design of such signs.